


Inside them

by AriFitzsimmons (OnceUponAThunder)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAThunder/pseuds/AriFitzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles, there's not much more to say...</p>
<p>Sometimesyou need to be inside their heads and their soul to understand them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Melinda

**Just so you know, I wrote this before "Melinda". Luckily is not so off from what we got in the show. Sooo, I'll leave you to ma work from one of those sleepless nigths.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything(sadly) and I'm not winning anything from this(aside from releasing a little bit of my stress)**

* * *

 

 

_ Melinda  _

Life is measure in how many lifes you touch. On how many moments your life it's made essential to make the world the way it is.

Like that moment when you choose to make amends for everything that had happen around you when you weren´t really there.

Like when you choose to give up a part of yourself for a greater good. Just because is the right thing to do.

Still, some people live their lifes based on "What if's".

Melinda May is not that kind of person.

She has got to understand that the universe works on its own way, things happened because they had to happen, we may change them a little but that's because it was already written that way. Asking why won't do anything?

But she also understand that people is much more complicate than life itself. Deeper in a way that a lot of people don't see.

She sees it every day, how they fight to keep themselves together so no one else see through it, how they handle the betrayal, the love, the fear and sometimes even the hope.

Things she feel herself, things no one else notice. Because they can't see her fall. She's their rock. That's how she works, what makes her tick, that's the way she touch their lifes. She gives herself to them every day and that way she keeps being herself just for a little bit, or at least the closest of how she will ever be.


	2. Hope

**I seriusly can't cope with the end of the season.**

**This people is killing me... So I wrote this. Disclaimer: I do not anything and I'm not winning anything from this.**

* * *

_ Hope _

 

"Fitz, we have to face it, it's been three months. We probably will never found her." The tall man said

"DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY THAT! She will be okay! She has to!" Those blue eyes cried.

***

It can kill you.

It will hurt you.

But feeling it can also save you.

 ***

" It was my fault Skye, I leave the door open." he said with tears in his eyes "If I wouldn't have been so distracted she would be here"

"Don't start with that crap! You would have never known" the brunette said

"She said yes"

"To what?"

"I finally asked her, that's what we were doing, I followed your advice and she said yes" tears running down his cheeks faster and faster everytime "now I may have lost her"

"Look at me Fitz, we will found her. It's only been a week, have faith."

 ***

When Pandora opens the jar keeping all the evils of this world almost everything escaped except for one thing that lay at the bottom, hope.

It's not wrong to have hope, but too much won't do any good.

Hope kills you at much as it keep you alive.

 ***

Six months. 184 days. He's been working on a way to bring her back. But she was the one that come to him.

He was sleeping on the chair again, usually the only way he could sleep since she was gone, he said it felt closer to her that way, it meant being near the hideous thing who took the love of his life but it felt rigth.

Soft hand grave his face, soft lips kissed his forehead, when he finally opened his eyes, there it was the face of an angel, brown eyes, chestnut hair and beautiful smile.

"Are you real?" he said taking that beautiful face in his hand and bringing down her whole body to be near him with the other.

"Of course I am, you silly." she said with a smile

"What happened?"

"It was beautiful Fitz, there was no time, freedom, it was all lights, it was happy"

His face felt,"Then why you come back?"

"Because that's not what I wanted. It may have been great but you weren't there, and I don't want to ,live in a world were Leopold Fitz  does not exist. "

He smile. She was there. Finally.

He scooped her in his arms and kissed her, it felt like there was no tomorrow, and probably it wouldn't be. That's their life in the end.

"I have love you since the moment I meet you Jemma Simmons."

"I've been a fool, I was scare and..." he shut her up with another kiss, her lips parted and he took advantage with his tongue, sweeping it into her mouth. When they came out for air she almost yelled "I love you Leo".

He took her tightly in his arms. And promised to himself that he would never let her go.

 

Hope, it can be dead, it can be life but one thing that it is for sure, it's love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, all my love is in here.


End file.
